Never Have an Office Romance
by FoxAnime
Summary: Everyone is working in the tower. Cubicles and offices are everywhere. Sasuke's back from Orochimaru and is working a job in a cubicle two away from Naruto. He hasn't admitted his feelings for the blonde yet. Never have an office romance. It'll go wrong.
1. Chapter 1

1Sasuke put his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair, carefully putting his feet up on the desk next to the keyboard he had been pouring over for the last hour. The phone lay in a heap on the floor, torn out in a frustrated rage when Ino, the secretary at the front desk, and Sakura, Kakashi's personal assistant, kept calling him. He looked around his cubicle and sighed. The report he was writing for Tsunade wasn't coming along well at all, and Kakashi was late for work, AGAIN.

"Probably gonna say that he got lost on the road of life," Sasuke mumbled as he looked again at the close walls of his 'prison'. Ever since he had come back from the Orochimaru, he'd been working a back-corner desk job. He didn't much mind, though. A lot of things happened behind-the-scenes, which he was able to see on the reports he had to deliver to Tsunade everyday. That, and the fact that his workspace was only 2 away from a certain blonde's didn't hurt much either.

_Maybe just a little peek_, he thought, and activated his sharingan. There was Naruto, straight to the right, fiddling with one of his kunai as he fretted over one of the scrolls that lay open on his desk. The shirt and slacks on his body were tight on his wiry frame. The white shirt was slightly see-through, and Sasuke nearly shivered in delight as he saw the white undershirt stretched taught across the skinny chest.

_Skinny, but quiet muscular_. Sasuke itched to run his fingers down that chest, to put his arms around that waist and hold that body which held so much desire for him close. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he whipped around, drawing a shruiken and deactivating the sharingan at the same time. Neji easily blocked the blow with a shruiken of his own and smirked.

"Having fun staring at the wall, Sasuke?" Sasuke gave him a disgusted face and swiveled his chair back to the computer, trying to get back to the work he'd been in the middle of. He'd already started typing when the computer suddenly lost power, and taking a deep breath, he turned around to face Neji, who held up the power cord as if to mock him. "I still haven't gotten an answer from you," Neji said. He reached out and stroked Sasuke's face, his pearl eyes staring into the raven's cold jet ones.

Sasuke knocked Neji's hand away from his face and stood up. "I don't want to join in your little game with Kiba and Temari." He faced away from Neji, stretching out the kinks in his shoulders from sitting in the chair for so long. "It's sick." Sasuke suddenly darted for the door, but Neji had been expecting this. Neji caught him, swinging him around into one of the walls, Sasuke's back against the wall and his wrists pinned by Neji's hands.

"Unfortunately for you, I don't take no for an answer," Neji whispered in his ear, and his face swiftly changing directions, kissed Sasuke full on the mouth, his tongue finding it's way in, trying to attract the same response. All he got was a bite on the tongue. He cried in pain and stepped swiftly away wiping his hand across his mouth, which was quickly filling with blood, and glanced at the Uchiha mischieviously. "I like them fiery," Neji said before slipping out into the hallway.

Sasuke pushed himself away from the wall and grabbed the glass of water he kept on his desk, gulping it down to wash out the memory of Neji's tongue down his throat. As he gulped the last of it down, he spied a splash of yellow out the corner of his eye, and he turned to see Naruto standing in the doorway.

Naruto. Sleek, wiry, metrosexual, blue-eyed Naruto. Sasuke carefully put the glass back down and straightened his tie, blue with the symbol of the Uchiha on it, and bent down to plug the computer back in. "What was all that noise about?" Naruto asked, his eyebrows raised, the kunai still moving agitatedly from finger to finger. "Why was he spitting blood and why is there blood on your shirt?"

Sasuke looked down and noticed for the first time that his white shirt wasn't all white anymore. On the right of his tie, a trail of blood wended its way down til it reached his midriff and then stopped. It had dried already. Sasuke gave a noncommittal shrug and said, "Me and Neji had a disagreement over a certain topic that didn't end well for either of us." Naruto got the hint that Sasuke didn't want to talk about it and changed the subject. "So...you gonna see Tsunade today?"

That sentence held a lot for both of them and most all of the guys in the tower. You see, Tsunade wasn't the kind of boss who could keep her hands off all the guys she saw everyday. If Hinata, Tsunade's personal secretary, gave you a call, the visit to Tsunade's office usually entailed locking the door and holding her appointments for a few steamy hours. Most everyone had been called up at least once. Even Kakashi himself. Everyone, except for Naruto. For some reason, he was some special case, and nobody could figure out why.

Sasuke glanced at his broken phone, and Naruto, following his gaze, got the picture. "So you have no idea whether or not she wants you?" As Sasuke thought about it, more thoughts popped up. He didn't much care for Tsunade. She was a nicely filled out woman, with the right curves in the right places, but her taste for younger men disgusted him every time he had to make a visit to the top floor of the tower. When he walked in, Hinata would nod to him, but not look at him directly. She didn't seem to like what went on behind those doors much either, and suddenly Sasuke had a sudden surge of sympathy for the quiet girl. It must not be easy watching the different men walk past and hearing what was going on behind her everyday. He decided to talk to her later as he started to address Naruto's lastest question.

"No, I have no idea whether or not she wants me or some other guy is taking care of her unsatiable appetite." Now Naruto knew that Sasuke was slightly touchy on this subject, but he pushed on anyway. "I mean, I haven't gotten a call from Hinata, and I have no idea why. Do you know?" Sasuke shook his head, and then thought about it. Why hadn't Naruto been called up? Tsunade wasn't the type to be selective about who came into her office. She just ran down the list of male employees. Why had Naruto's been skipped? The list was alphabetical by clan. Every time Sasuke had gone up, Naruto should've been next. Why was another one halfway up the list called up instead? He'd have to talk about it with Hinata later.

Naruto opened his mouth to ask another question, but the sound of footsteps quieted him. The click of heels on the wood made Sasuke groan. Naruto looked at him questioningly, but he was answered when pink-hair suddenly appeared behind him and green eyes peered over his shoulder to look at Sasuke. Naruto was shoved roughly out of the way as Sakura stepped into the cubicle. Sasuke felt a slight surge of anger towards Sakura for almost hurting Naruto, but Naruto, like the ninja he was, caught himself deftly and straightened back up, looking balefully at the back of Sakura's cherry-blossom hair.

"Why aren't you answering your phone Sasuke?" The whine in her voice was almost enough to make him sick. He glared at her, and Naruto said, "His phone broke." Sakura looked round at Naruto, looked at where the phone had been (now a jagged hole in the wall trailing phone wires), and followed the wires to where the phone lay like a twisted piece of metal. She absorbed this all, and smoothing down the folds of her secretarial suit, looked back up at Sasuke. "You really need to get that fixed." she admonished him, bending purposefully over to pick up the phone. Naruto felt slightly uncomfortable at this, seeing Sakura's butt so up close, but Sasuke didn't feel a flicker of discomfort. Only disgust. As she straightened back up again, holding the dead phone, a flurry of footsteps was heard in the hall again, and the white-blonde pony-tail swishing behind her back announced Ino's arrival. Her purple secretary's suit clashed horribly with Sakura's red and green one, and they eached glared at each other with enough ferocity that would make even Kakashi raise his eyebrows, had he been there.

"And what are YOU doing here, idiot?" Ino hissed menacingly, glancing around the cubicle. Spotting Sasuke, she batted her eyelids and struck a pose, but that ended quickly. "I'm here trying to help Sasuke-kun with his phone. It seems to have broken." Sakura was surprisingly cool. Then again, she had known that Sasuke was watching her, so she tried her best to wave Ino off. "Who's at the front desk, Ino?" Somewhere, a phone was ringing like crazy, but nobody was answering it, whoever's it was. Ino stared in disbelief at Sakura, glanced at Sasuke, then sneered. "Why aren't YOU at your desk, Sakura? You're supposed to be finding Kakashi aren't you?" Sakura paled slightly at this, but she held her ground. The damn phone was still ringing and it still wasn't being answered. Sasuke was getting irritated by the girls, the phone, and the fact that Naruto had eyes only for Sakura and none for him. The tension began to build to a danger point in the small space. It felt too crowded with the four of them there. The phone had stopped ringing.

_Thank God_, Sasuke thought, _That was getting really annoying. Wonder who it was for._ He watched the two pathetic girls who wanted his heart grasp at strings trying to impress him. Needless to say he wasn't. Finally, he couldn't take anymore of their staring contest and stood up. Ino and Sakura turned to look at him, and Naruto's eyes flickered from Sakura up to Sasuke's face. That blue-eyed gaze. Those damned blue eyes. Sasuke cleared his throat. The girls were expectant, as was Naruto. Sasuke looked at Sakura and Ino with all the contempt he could muster.

"Ino, Sakura, why aren't you doing your jobs?" They blushed simultaneously, looking away from his obsidian gaze. They mumbled something about "...checking the phone..." and "...worried about power loss..." but he didn't care. "I'd appreicate it if you'd go and do what you're supposed to. I don't have time for catfights, especially in this small of a space." They both winced, but they nodded their assent and both headed for the doorway. However, somebody was already there, waiting for them.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata's very appearance there among all of them was enough to shock them all, but Sasuke was the only one to regain his composure enough to examine Hinata. She was biting her lip, her fingers fidgeting worse than ever. She seemed like she was about to cry. Her pale eyes never looked up. She avoided everyone's gaze, especially Naruto's. Why nobody noticed this, he didn't know, but what Hinata said next struck him to the core and made him forget completely about wondering why Hinata looked like she was on the verge of collapse. "Naruto-kun, Tsunade wants to see you."


	2. Chapter 2

1"Naruto-kun, Tsunade wants to see you."

Hinata hated to say those words, but she had no choice. She'd done all she could to protect Naruto from Tsunade's appetite, but it was only a matter of time before Tsunade would check the list herself and notice that she had never had one of her 'private meetings' with Naruto. Tsunade had surprised her that day, coming out of her office instead of calling her on their private intercom system. Tsunade threw the list at her and gave her a sly grin.

"Hinata, I'd like you to call Naruto and tell him I'd like to have a chat with him." She'd said it so smugly that Hinata guessed that Tsunade had either known the whole time that she had been skipping Naruto and Tsunade had been playing with her, or she had only just figured out the pattern and was acting like she was really smart. Whatever the reason, Hinata went cold all over and her eyes dimmed at the thought of Naruto coming up to the top floor of the tower so Tsunade could throw herself at him. She knew he would have no choice. She was his boss, and he had a duty to satisfy her every need. Including the more heated interactions that seemed to occur everyday in Tsunade's office.

Hinata slowly picked up the phone, yearning and yet dreading hearing Naruto's voice on the other end of the line. She called again and again, but Naruto wouldn't pick up. Hinata breathed a sigh of relief as she pushed a button her desk and said, "Ms. Tsunade, Naruto is not answering his phone. I'll send up Shikamaru instead." Hinata had expected Tsunade to forget about Naruto immediately. Shikamaru was one of her favorites, and he was called up once or twice a week. As she reached for her phone, however, fate struck another cruel blow.

"I don't want Shikamaru, Hinata," Tsunade's voice abnormally sweet coming out of the speaker, "I want Naruto. Be a dear and go down to his desk and see if he's there?" Hinata froze. She hadn't expected this at all. _Not even Skikamaru can distract her now_, she thought despairingly, slowly getting up out of her chair and walking around her desk towards the set of double doors at the other end of the corridor. As she walked down the stairs down to the lower levels where Naruto and the other ninjas worked, Hinata thought about what she would say to Naruto when she broke the news to him.

_Tsunade wishes to ask you something Naruto-kun. No, that's too dumb sounding. Naruto-kun, I'm sorry to say that you've been summoned to Tsunade's office. No! Too complicated!_

Hinata ran into a nearby bathroom and hung her head over one of the sinks. She cried angry tears of bitter resentment, resentment towards Tsunade, her disgusting tastes, and her job as summoning the guys that satisfied them. As the pearly drops fell into the sink, Hinata looked up, and there in the reflection of the mirror stood Tenten, watching her silently. Hinata started, then looked away as quickly as she could, knowing that Tenten had probably had already seen her tears, but trying to hide them nonetheless. She felt something fuzzy brush her face and her eyes snapped open to find that Tenten was drying her tears with one of the bathroom towels.

"If you try to wipe these off with your sleeve, you'll stain that good black fabric with your makeup," Tenten said. Hinata nodded, saying nothing, and took the towel from Tenten, brushing under her eyes where the tears had collected, and looking in the mirror to see if her makeup had smeared. "Looks like nothings messed up," said Tenten, looking satisfied in the mirror looking at Hinata's face. "At least you don't have to worry about inch-thick eyeliner like Gaara has to." At this, even Hinata laughed, and it felt good to be happy, even for just a little while. Although she had come into the bathroom miserable, the place had become a kind of sanctuary for her, and she knew as soon as she left it the waves of despair would crash back down again. So, she delayed leaving by asking Tenten a question.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Plausible question, Hinata," Tenten nodded, folding her arms and leaning against one of the walls, keeping her eyes trained on Hinata. "I was on my way up a level to yell at Kiba for messing up a file when you passed me. Your face was so full of pain that I had to stop and turn around to see where you were going in such a mood. Then I saw you run into the bathroom and I followed you, hoping to see what was wrong. As far as I can tell, you look okay besides the waterworks. Something happen to someone else that made you upset?"

Hinata could only nod at this. _Tenten is really perceptive when it comes to me_, she thought gratefully, happy to not have to explain too much to her. She took a deep breath and tried to organize her thoughts as she told Tenten the news.

"So, Tsunade sent for Naruto? Well, at least we know now why he's never been called up before. But Hinata, believe me when I say it was only a short amount of time before that sex-crazed glutton would've noticed that she wasn't getting much in the blonde area." Hinata cringed. She'd thought she'd been doing well, covering up the fact that Tsunade hadn't been visited by Naruto, but obviously not. Tenten, detecting this, quickly changed tacts.

"Hinata, I know you tried your hardest, but there was no way to avoid it. The best way to do this is to go tell Naruto as soon as possible and get it over with. It can't be that bad can it?" Tenten spoke all this softly, slowly moving towards Hinata and, when she came close enough, enfolding her in her arms and stroking her hair, crooning softly.

Hinata accepted the hug, grateful that somebody understood her and her position on this. They stood there a while, until Hinata drew back from Tenten with a resigned look on her face. Tenten understood what this meant, nodding and giving Hinata one last quick hug before she left. Hinata steeled herself and opened the door, continuing down the winding stair. She finally reached Naruto's level, and she went down the little row of cubicles til she reached Naruto's. Taking a deep breath, she walked into it but it was empty except for the office appliances and the scrolls lying open on the desk. She gave a sigh of relief and was about ready to march back up to Tsunade's office and tell her to her face that Naruto wasn't there when she heard the thing she'd been dreading since Tsunade had come out of her office.

"His phone broke."

Those three words caused the world to suddenly fall at an odd angle for Hinata and she swayed dangerously towards unconsciousness. She gripped the desk hurriedly and took a few moments to calm herself. Where could he be? She sat down in his chair and looked speculatively at a point on the wall. Just then, Ino hurried past Naruto's doorway down the hall at a sprint. Hinata, curious, got up from Naruto's desk and followed. She only just saw the end of the ponytail disappear into a cubicle two doors down. She stepped tentatively forwards. She heard Ino's voice, all bluster, and then an answering whine that could only be Sakura's.

_Must be Sasuke's cubicle_, she thought, taking another step forwards, almost to the door now, and heart Sasuke saying in his low, silky voice, "...do what you're supposed to. I don't have time for catfights, especially in this small of a space." Hinata stepped into the entrance of the cubicle, taking in the scene before her eyes.

Ino and Sakura were standing apart, not looking at each other and definitely not looking at Sasuke, who was standing as well, a vein pulsing in his temple. It was only until the rival girls were heading towards her that Hinata noticed Naruto against the other wall, and at this, everything came crashing back down on her.

She remembered Tsunade's foul sake breath on her face as Tsunade told her to send for Naruto. She remember the walk down the tower stairs and not being strong enough even to make it halfway down before she had to flee into the bathroom where she cried her eyes out. The only good thing that had happened was her meeting with Tenten there, but that wasn't enough to outweigh all the rest of that horrible day so far. She bit her lip to hold back the tears which already threatened to spill down her cheeks. She couldn't keep still, reverting back to her old nervous habit of fiddling with her fingers. Her cheeks felt hot and she felt a savage pain rip through her chest. She couldn't look at anyone, especially him. But she felt his eyes on her, and that made what she had to say next all the worse.

"Naruto-kun, Tsunade wants to see you."


	3. Chapter 3

1Nobody moved. It seemed like the entire room was frozen in that one moment. The turmoil in Sasuke tossed in roiling waves against his sides, threatening to break out. Sakura and Ino were completely stunned. Neither could think of what to say, and both were trying not to think of the top floor of the tower and what was in store for Naruto behind the double doors guarded by Hinata's now empty desk.

Naruto, however, had not absorbed a word of what Hinata had said. Oh, he'd heard them alright, but he couldn't take them in. He stared at the floor in total disbelief, not daring to think that he had finally gotten a call. He glanced up at Hinata, then looked over at Ino and Sakura who quickly looked away as they realized they had been caught staring at Naruto. Sasuke looked shocked, and Naruto got a perverse kind of pleasure out of this, which surprised him.

He didn't normally feel any enmity towards his best friend, but to have something scare Sasuke this badly and for it to be about him made Naruto feel special. But that feeling ceased abruptly when Sakura and Ino stepped forward and wrapped their arms around Hinata, trying to comfort her. The ice of the frozen moment had been broken and reality came rushing back as he noticed that Hinata was sobbing.

Crystalline tears traced silver ribbon trails down Hinata's cheeks as she started to cry harder. Naruto looked at Sasuke, now brooding, and back to Hinata. Sakura and Ino tried everything in the book to comfort her, but nothing was working. Naruto finally stepped forward, shoved Ino and Sakura out of the way, and hugged Hinata firmly to his chest.

Hinata choked back a sob as she stood amazed, Naruto's orange silk tie resting against her cheek. She looked up, her eyes watery. Through the tears, Naruto smiled at her and brushed a wandering tear from her eye.

"It'll be okay, Hinata," he said, hugging her closer, "I'll be fine, you'll see." Hinata knew that it wouldn't be, but to hear him say that made her feel a little better. She snuggled against his chest, knowing that she would probably never get this chance again, and they both relaxed into the embrace.

A forced cough broke the spell. They both opened their eyes and noticed the audience they had both forgotten. Sasuke was looking at them both with a strange expression on his face, arms crossed, leaning against the wall. Sakura and Ino were both red-faced and looking anywhere but where Naruto and Hinata stood.

They broke apart, embarrassed, and Hinata blushed furiously. "Naruto-kun, she'll be expecting you very soon. I suggest you hurry before she becomes impatient." Hinata disappeared around the corner in a flash of black suit, and before Naruto could recover himself from the abrupt separation, Sasuke stepped up next to him and laid his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"She's right you know," he said, his voice slightly strained, "she'll get angry and then who knows what'll happen!" Naruto nodded, but found he couldn't move. He looked at his hands, and noticed they were shaking. He felt sweat under his headband, and he felt a little faint. Sasuke grabbed his arms, helping him to the swivel chair that Sasuke had vacated what seemed like years ago.

Naruto was going into shock, Sasuke could see that, and Ino and Sakura were standing there watching, no help at all. Sasuke turned to them, angry, and they quailed before his furious gaze as he ground the words out of his mouth.

"Go. Back. To. Work." he snarled. Ino and Sakura wheeled away, purple, green, and red flying through the door at top speed.

Naruto was panting heavily now. If Sasuke didn't do something soon, Naruto would get worse and the situation would, too. Sasuke crouched down in front of the chair that Naruto was in, and looked into Naruto's face.

His cerulean blue eyes were closed, his skin pale. _Naruto can't handle what's coming to him_, Sasuke thought, steadily panicking, _If I don't do something soon, Tsuande will be angry and do horrible things to Naruto and Hinata. But what to do?_

"Naruto, do you need anything?" Sasuke asked, still thinking. Naruto opened his mouth, and Sasuke leaned forward to listen. "Water!" Naruto croaked before he passed out.

_Oh crap! What am I going to do now? He's gone! There's no way this is going to work out! Unless..._

Sasuke flung one of Naruto's arms over his shoulders and took him to the broom closet down the hall. He shoved Naruto's limp form in, and looking around to make sure that nobody had seen, ducked inside. Naruto lay unconscious on the floor, laying on his stomach, his arms flung out as if he'd tried to catch himself. Sasuke hurriedly began undressing Naruto, hoping he wouldn't wake up. He stripped Naruto down to his boxers, and he had to bite his tongue and look away from the toned blonde to keep a moan of longing from escaping his mouth.

Sasuke started undressing himself, and he left his clothes on the floor next to the defenseless ninja. He pulled on Naruto's clothes and thanked God that he and Naruto were almost the same size. Some things were a little tight, but he managed. He straightened the brilliant orange tie, and, performing a few hand signals, became the clone of the form lying on the ground.

As he prepared to leave, he looked down at the prone figure and instantly regretted doing so. The sharp features now relaxed in sleep, they were angelic and he could not resist one urge. He hurriedly knelt down over Naruto, taking his limp form in his arms, and pressed his lips to Naruto's own. He tongue managed to find entry into Naruto's mouth, and he increased the pressure to an almost crushing force.

Finally, reluctantly, he broke the kiss, and lay Naruto down. He performed a few hurried hand signals, for he had to go, and placed his hands on Naruto's chest. Naruto's body suddenly glowed blue and as quickly the glow faded. He stood up and left the closet, locking the door and pocketing the key.

_Naruto won't be able to wake up until I perform a counter-jutsu,_ he thought with satisfaction as he strolled down the corridor and climbed the 5 flights of stairs to the top floor. _That was a jutsu Orochimaru taught me. It forces the body to go into a chakra-induced coma until a special jutsu is pressed to a specific point on the body._

He realized as he passed through the different levels that an unusual amount people were looking at him. _Oh yeah! Everyone must know that Tsunade asked for him so now they're turning out to see. I have to act more like Naruto._ He slowed considerably, and tried to look convincingly nervous. It obviously was working, because people who were looking at him suspiciously before went back to their work.

He climbed the last few steps and encountered the huge double doors on the landing. Taking a deep breath, he pushed them open and faced the spacious reception room. Hinata sat behind her desk, and looking up, looked grimly resigned to the fact that Naruto was here and she couldn't do anything about it.

Sasuke nodded, reminding himself that he was Naruto, and Hinata nodded back. She motioned him to the double doors behind her desk. Sasuke approached them with an air of anxiety, and knocking on the door, heard a voice made husky with desire.

"Naruto, what a pleasure to have you. Come in, come in."

Sasuke's hate and fear for this voice was only second to one. He took a deep breath and opened the doors. It was dark inside. He couldn't see anything. He turned around to look at Hinata and raise his eyebrows questioningly.

Two hands snaked out of the darkness and wrapped a blindfold skillfully around Sasuke's eyes as two others pinned his arms behind his back. He gave a cry, but he was tugged back into the shadows and the doors swung shut, trapping him inside the musky den of lust.


	4. Chapter 4

1Sasuke blacked out for a minute. He was reliving that kiss that he had given Naruto. Naruto. The undercurrents of his mind worked to remember what was so important about Naruto…Tsunade! He was on the top floor of the tower!

His head snapped up, his eyes flew open. He couldn't see anything. Then again, he had a blindfold on. He was standing up, the slight breeze from the air conditioner around his torso indicating that he had been stripped of Naruto's shirt. His hands were manacled, chained above his head. Sasuke silently prayed that the jutsu that kept him disguised as Naruto hadn't failed as he cocked his head to one side, listening.

He heard breathing. Husky breathing. It stopped, and then started again, growing louder as Tsunade moved closer to him. _She must have noticed that I'm awake now,_ he thought bitterly, trying to figure out which direction she was coming from.

Suddenly, arms circled around his chest. His back was pressed against the person's chest. He felt hair falling over his shoulders as he felt lips press against his shoulders. He also felt an erection growing hard behind him.

"What the hell!" he yelled, trying to jerk away but failing to do so as the mysterious guy hugged him harder. He felt a tongue slide up his neck, and then he felt another pair of hands stroking his thighs.

Sasuke was reeling. _Who is this guy? Why is he in Tsunade's office? And is this other person Tsuande?_ _What the hell is happening?!?_ He had no more time to dwell on that as he felt the hands at his thighs move higher, all the while stroking and caressing his skin.

The guy at his back had moved on to biting his ear, the person in front was now gently unzipping the pants he wore, revealing the boxers beneath. He tried to fight both, tried to escape, but the manacles at his wrists chafed and rubbed his wrists, holding him prisoner. When he tried to fight one person, the other would detain him. As he turned to fight this new foe the first would pull on his pants, and as he fought to keep them on, the other would crush their lips onto his and he would be momentarily distracted.

He was conquered. The pants he had fought desperately to keep on were now lying on the floor somewhere. He heard a seductive chuckle from in front of him as hands stroked his boxers. _That's Tsunade, but who's behind me? Shikamaru? No, it can't be. He doesn't grow his hair this long and he wouldn't do this to me. But who could it be?_

He felt the hands leave his boxers and he heard a sound above his head. His arms, though still manacled, had been loosed, and they feel heavily in front of him, tired from the strain of fighting his assailants. The man behind him suddenly swung round with Sasuke in his arms and let go. Sasuke felt himself flying and he landed with a soft cry as he felt pillows beneath him.

_This is Tsunade's bed! Oh God! I've got to get out of here!_ Sasuke struggled through the silken mess, trying to find the edge of the bed, but they were too fast for him. Before he knew it, somebody had grabbed the chain between his manacles and strung him up on a chain above the bed.

_They planned this! For Naruto!_ Sasuke couldn't believe that Tsunade could be so cruel, but he didn't care anymore. All he cared about was getting out of there. He started to perform some hand signals with what little room he had but someone bit his ear so viciously he cried out. As his mouth opened, his nose was plugged and a vial was forced between his lips.

_Drink or suffocate,_ Sasuke thought bitterly as he swallowed the vial liquid. Then everything ceased. He wasn't being touched. He couldn't hear anything, not even breathing. He hung his head. _Oh please let them be done!, _he thought, but he knew that they wouldn't let him go that easily. There was no way, not Tsunade. Not even this guy. He could already tell by how he acted that he was going to get what he wanted, regardless of how much time passed.

So Sasuke just hung there, praying that it would be over soon and that the jutsu was still holding. He drifted to sleep, hanging there, and his dreams were confused. He shook his head and groaned, faces floating back in and out of his consciousness.

He woke, he had no idea why, and he felt…strange. He was hot all over. He couldn't stop moving. Why did it feel like he need something? He moaned, and an answering moan came from right next to his ear! Sasuke tried to jerk away from the sound, but his body was disobeying him at every turn. Instead of shifting away, it was steadily leaning toward the direction of the moan. He tried to twist away again but only moaned once more.

He felt somebody position themselves beneath him and slip off his boxers to stroke Sasuke's growing erection. Sasuke's mind was clouded. Why did he feel like this? He felt somebody position themselves behind him, and then the clouds suddenly cleared. Tsunade was beneath him and the man behind!

_Oh God! They are this cruel!_ Sasuke couldn't do anything except moan and except his fate. As they went along, Sasuke doing Tsunade and the man doing Sasuke at the same time, something came through somewhere in Sasuke's brain. _Did they drug me?_ He had no more time to think as they came to the climax. Sasuke gasped, the man grunted, and Tsunade moaned.

It was finally done. Sasuke could tell that Tsunade was satisfied with him. Could tell because he felt her roll of the bed. Could hear her light a match and light one of the many candles in the room that he was sure must've gone out in the time that he had been there. He hung there, breathing slowly, trying to calm himself down. The man had left him also, could tell that he was somewhere near Tsunade because he could hear whispering. They were talking, and it was obviously something they didn't want him to hear be the fact that when he cocked his head towards the voices they stopped.

"Be a dear and let Naruto down," crooned Tsunade sweetly, seductively, to the man. Sasuke almost cried for joy that the jutsu had withstood all the stress as he felt himself being released from the overhead chain. He fell forward onto the silk pillows and descended into blissful oblivion.

He was swimming through a dark ocean. He looked around and saw a hint of gold on the black water's surface some distance away. _Naruto!_ He swam, stroking towards the point on the water with all his strength, but something was on his hands, heavy, dragging him down. He stopped and looked at the chain between his hands, the chain that connected the manacles on his wrist. He gave out a cry of fear, struggling to get them off but sinking all the while. Suddenly, he was hoisted up, up out of the water. He looked down and saw that the flash of flaxen hair that he had seen was not Naruto, but was in fact Tsunade! She was floating on her back, looking up at him and laughing. He struggled to free himself from the chains that hung him over the water, but they would not give way.

Suddenly, a mysterious figure appeared, all shadow, but Sasuke could tell it was a man. He towered over the horizon and reached a damning hand towards Sasuke. Sasuke struggled to get away but the manacles held him fast. The hand reached for the chain that hung Sasuke. Sasuke looked down and noticed that he was very high up. He looked at the hand again and realized what it was about to do.

"Please! Please don't do this!" he screamed, pleading for mercy. The shadow man ignored him, releasing the chain of the manacles from the hook that drew Sasuke ever upward. Sasuke plunged. He looked down, his eyes streaming from the wind as he fell. The water rushed up at him, and right as he hit the surface with a smack, his flew open.

It was still dark, the blindfold still across his face. The blindfold was wet for some reason, and then he realized that he had been crying in his sleep. He had no doubt that he had also been jerking around and crying out in his sleep, because his throat felt sore and the sheets were tangled around his naked body. He stiffened. He heard voices. Tsunade's and the one voice he wished never to hear again.

"Naruto was very sweet, wasn't he?" That was Tsunade, and Sasuke ground his teeth as he heard the answering voice.

"Yes, it was nice to know that I'm the first he's explored with."

Sasuke started to cry again, silently. He thought he would never have to feel that touch, never have to see that face, never have to deal with Him again. Sasuke cried himself back to sleep, the voice of Orochimaru ringing in his head.


	5. Chapter 5

1The sounds had faded now, and for that, Hinata was grateful. She gave a sigh and looked at the work that lay in the little basket on her desk. Reports from all over the tower had collected here, waiting for Hinata to look at them and decide the order of importance for each one. _I might as well get started_, she thought, staring at stack of papers. But she couldn't work. Couldn't focus. She spun restlessly in her chair and, after a while, got up and left the top floor.

Tsunade wouldn't care about Hinata leaving for a moment. _She's too busy anyway_, thought Hinata, cringing from the thought and blocking it out as soon as it entered her mind. She needed something to keep her mind of what was going on in that office, anything. She looked around the level she had stopped at.

_This is Tenten's level._ She had nothing else to do, so she started walking down the hallway towards Tenten's office. She had a higher job than Naruto and Sasuke, so she had an office all to herself. She came to a fork in the hallway that always confused her:

******Foreign Affairs Missions and Tracking******

_Wasn't it…foreign affairs?_ She looked at the signs again, but nothing would jump out at her that would help. _I'll…go right_. She took the right hallway and started down it. The walls were familiar, but she couldn't remember if she'd been here before for Tenten or someone else. She continued down, saying hello to somebody if she passed them, not looking them in the eyes.

Arriving at a door, she stepped inside. She instantly knew this was not the branch of the tower where Tenten worked. There were maps everywhere with red pins on them. A door to the left indicated the room where the hokage assigned the missions that came in everyday. To the right was the door to the conference room, where the hokage and the anbu met to discuss the tracking and capture of higher-class criminals. But what really alarmed her was who stood in front of her. One of the top level anbu was leaning against the front desk, leering at her, and before she could turn around to pull open the door to escape, he had dashed forward and caught her in his arms.

"Kiba! Let go!," Hinata gasped, struggling to get away, but he held her closer.

"You've come to see me," he purred, "I heard about Naruto. You couldn't shield him forever." Hinata stilled in shock. How dare he mention Naruto when she was trying to keep him from her mind! She started to beat him with her fists, but they fell like a light rain on Kiba's broad chest. Kiba sighed, rolled his eyes, and looked at the ceiling until Hinata lost her strength and leaned against him in exhaustion.

"Are you done yet, pet?" Kiba asked, forcing her chin up so she'd have to look at him, "I really don't want to have to restrain you..." Hinata tore her gaze away from his face as she knocked his hand away. She felt angry. Angry that she couldn't save Naruto, angry that she couldn't escape Kiba, angry that she couldn't control her emotions. Even now, she was shaking, but with anger or grief, she couldn't tell.

Obviously, Kiba thought he could. "Oh, pet," he whispered, grasping a strand of hair next to her cheek and stroking it, "You want me so bad, you're shaking. Here, let's go into the conference room, it's empty right now, and I'll help you with those buttons on your suit."

Hinata was so busy struggling inside of herself trying to control her conflicting emotions that she didn't hear what Kiba was saying, and Kiba, taking her silence as a yes, forced her against the wall, holding her wrists to either side of her body.

Hinata felt his lips on hers and she fought to get away, but he pushed her against the wall harder and deepened the kiss. His dogbreath was horrible. He sought to force his tongue in, but she clenched her teeth together and refused him entrance.

His anbu armor was digging through the suit's cloth into her soft flesh, making invisible bruises. A sudden wave of emotion rose in Hinata; frustration, rage, grief, and fear reared their ugly heads and gave Hinata strength. She did the first thing that came to mind. She lashed out with her foot and connected with the only spot that men feared to have kicked. He let go of her with a groan and fell over as he clutched his groin. Breathing hard with red spots on her cheeks, Hinata actually glared at him. She was furious. She'd told him no before, but what can you expect from a dog-brain like Kiba?

Akamaru dashed out of a hiding place nearby and stood over him protectively. _So, he was waiting for me,_ she thought. Hinata turned almost ran out of the office. She ran past the fork down to Foreign Affairs. Tenten jumped and mistyped a few keys on her computer as Hinata burst into her Tenten's office, eyes aflame and tears down her cheeks.

"Why! Why can't I be strong?!?," Hinata shouted, her chakra becoming slightly visible with her anger. Tenten had never seen her like this, so she abandoned the missive to Gaara, the current kazekage, and walked around her desk to stand in front of Hinata.

"What's wrong, 'Ta? Calm down and tell me what happened." She guided Hinata toward a couch against the wall. "Take a couple of breaths. I'll get you a drink." Hinata nodded and tried to calm down. Tenten, satisfied, nodded and went back around her desk. She opened a drawer, where she had a few bottles stashed. She began to pull out the sake but she paused, and with a glance at Hinata, carefully placed the bottle back in its place before she could see it. Instead, she pulled out a bottle of red wine, along with a pair of glasses, and poured a generous amount the crimson liquid into each glass. She handed one to Hinata, who started to gulp it down, and took a sip herself before setting it down and leaning back in her chair.

"So 'Ta, what's wrong?" Tenten was pleased to see some color coming back to Hinata's white face and quickly refilled Hinata's empty glass while she started her story.

"Well, I couldn't take the sounds anymore, you see," she paused, taking a while to drain the glass, which Tenten refilled, and continued speaking, "and so I left Tsunade's office, you know, just to try to take my mind off of it. I did that for a while and then I realized I was on your floor and you and me are closer than sisters, so I thought I'd come talk to you." A breath, another refill. "Only I took a wrong turn and I ran into Kiba at Missions and Tracking and he tried to come on to me." At this point, Hinata was nearly in tears and she took an extra long drink from the glass.

Tenten nodded in understanding, not needing her to explain anymore. Kiba had obviously tried to do it again. She was glad that Hinata had been able to fight him off. Tenten looked off in the distance, taking a sip from her barely touched glass, and remembered.

_XxX Flashback XxX_

_"Kiba! Stop it! This isn't right!" Tenten panted, trying to force Kiba off of her but he entwined his fingers in her loosed hair and jerked her head back. She gasped in pain, but she couldn't do anything. She was sitting on the edge of her desk, her white shirt unbuttoned and her bra showing, her skirt hiked and her legs spread._

_Kiba had caught her off guard, put a kunai to her neck, and forced her into the position that she was now in. She couldn't do anything about what was happening in her skirt right now, but she vowed that the next time, he wouldn't catch her with her guard down. Right then, he gave a moan of pleasure and she moaned along with him as he released into her._

_XxX End Flashback XxX_

Hinata face glowed pink with each glass of wine she downed. She drained glass after glass until the bottle was empty, but the liquor wasn't enough to stave off the tears. They came, slowly at first, until she had escalated into full-on sobbing. Tenten put down her almost untouched wine glass and walked back around her desk until she reached the couch that Hinata was curled up on. Tenten gently pulled Hinata into an embrace, crooning softly and smoothing down her hair. Crooning and smoothing. Crooning and smoothing. Crooning and smoothing, and remembering.


	6. Chapter 6

1Sasuke awoke, feeling sore and groggy. He lay there, trying to establish his surroundings. _I'm still in the bed,_ he thought, slowly stroking the silken sheets around him. He stopped, listening intently. No voices, not even breathing. _They've left._ He gave a great sigh of relief, as he felt around for the blindfold's tie. He struggled with the knots, but they were tied too tight, so he gave up on them and felt around for the edge of the bed.

Finding it, Sasuke carefully stepped down and felt around with his feet for the stairs that surrounded the circular bed. As he reached the floor, he cocked his head to one side. _Now, if I can find the chain where they hung me first, I might be able to get Naruto's clothes and get out of here,_ he thought, keeping as still as he could so he could hear the swish of the chain in the air-conditioned office.

Sasuke was disturbed to find that there was more than one clank of chain in the office, not including the one behind him where the bed was. He made a few judgements and estimated that the chain where he had been hung might be slightly to his left, so he walked that direction with one of his hands in the air to feel for the chain. It was slow going, trying to feel for cloth on the floor and metal in the air, but soon the cold bite of steel found its way into his hand, and as he felt around with his feet, they connected with more than one article of clothing.

He carefully crouched down, gathering up the clothes in his arms, but there was something wrong. These did not have the same texture as Naruto's clothes, and he should know, having caressed copies of the same outfit at his compound, now shut away in an obscure closet when Naruto came over. He'd also worn them, and as he smelled them, the odor repulsed him, and he dropped the clothes in disgust.

He recognized that scent, but it wasn't the scent that he longed to have lingering on the pillow next to him. It was the one that had lingered on his sheets for many months when he had been away from Konoha. The smell was one that he hated with a passion. The mixture of evil and musk disgusted him, brought back memories that he thought he'd suppressed. He crumpled, digging the heels of his palms into his eyes, clenching his teeth with the pain as he sent a pulse of chakra to banish the pictures and the sounds now playing in his head.

Sasuke struggled up once more, swaying slightly with the strong dose of self-medication that he had just given himself. He'd been doing this regularly now, too regularly for a regular ninja's health, but Sasuke was a bit more than just a regular ninja, or so he thought. The memories had been coming back more often than usual, and this encounter with his old sensei had done nothing but cause the gate that obstructed those memories to crack even more and let them seep through into Sasuke's consciousness even more readily.

He shook his head, getting his senses back into focus. _If His clothes are here, then my-, I mean, Naruto's clothes should be nearby._ He got down on his hands and knees, shoving away the pile of Orochimaru's clothes and searching around them. He found another pile of clothes, but as he had supposed, as he felt them and smelled them, that they belonged to Tsunade, the silk tattered from her many partners and the smell of cheap perfume rising heavily from the fabric. _As cheap as you are, Tsunade._ He found Orochimaru's clothes again and unceremoniously dumped them on top. _If they can sleep together, surely they won't care if their clothes mix,_ he thought sarcastically as he turned away to continue the search.

He felt around for another ten minutes, but he couldn't seem to find the clothes he needed near where he was. _I've miscalculated._ Angry with himself, he slammed his fist into a nearby column, taking pleasure in feeling the wood splinter satisfyingly under his strength, but jabs of pain in his knuckles quickly ended that as he drew it away. _Great, as if I haven't got enough to deal with, I've just embedded hundreds wooden splinters in my hand._ He shook it to try and see if some would come out, but all it did was increase the throbbing in his skin, so he stopped abruptly and continued the search for the missing clothes.

He found the chain once more, and instead of going left, went towards his right, exploring it in hopes of finding what he so desperately needed. He felt around for an immeasurable amount of time, finding hanging chains and searching the floor around them, until he finally ended up at the corner, feeling the two walls and where they connected, following the indent up to the last chain. Hoping, praying, that this was the last place that he would have to search, he felt around, and almost immediately his hands closed around something he recognized. He pulled it towards him, pressing the familiar polyester fabric to his face and inhaling deeply through his nose.

The scent of sweat and the cologne that so turned Sasuke on clouded his senses, and he knelt there for a time, just inhaling the scent of the one person he so loved. Eventually, he forced the shirt away. _I have to hurry up and get out of here,_ he thought, reason coming back to him, _I've been here for a while now, and they will be coming back soon, if not for me, then for their clothes._ He pushed any thoughts of where they could be without clothes on and focused on finding the undershirt that he had to put on before he could put on the shirt in his hand.

Sasuke found each article of clothing, putting it on when he found it. There was one thing he couldn't find though. Naruto's bright orange tie, the one that bore the symbol of his clan. Sasuke felt around desperately for it, but to no avail. He couldn't feel the silk anywhere on the wooden floor. Eventually, he gave up.

_I'll just think up an excuse, although, it'll have to be a really good one._ Of course it would. That tie was important to Naruto, he knew that. As he stood up, leaning against a nearby wall, he remembered a recent conversation he'd had with Naruto over coffee a couple of days ago.

_XxX Flashback XxX_

_"Naruto, why do you wear that tie all the time?" Sasuke sighed, taking a sip of his coffee before placing the cup back down on its saucer. Naruto looked mildly surprised at the question, glancing down at his tie before looking back across the café table into Sasuke's black eyes._

_"Well, I guess it's because it's one of the only things that I have of my father's," he said, stroking it with an expression on his face that Sasuke couldn't decipher, "He was one of the best hokages that Konoha ever had." Sasuke raised his eyebrows as he took another sip. He knew that Naruto's father had died when Naruto was a baby, and he couldn't disagree that he had been one of the best. Sasuke drank the last of his coffee before setting the cup down and looking directly at Naruto._

_Naruto was looking away from him, and in the dim lighting of the café, his features were accented in such a flattering way that it made Sasuke wish that they were in his bedroom instead of a café so he could explore and solve the mystery of the subtle hardness of the muscles beneath the white linen shirt that Naruto wore. Naruto finished his coffee, stood up, and set down a bill that would cover both his and Sasuke's drinks._

_"I'll see you tomorrow then," Naruto said before turning to leave. Sasuke watched him as he left, wishing that Naruto was walking into the bathroom at his compound without all the stuffy clothes on and that he could follow._

_XxX End Flashback XxX_

He sighed. The tie going missing would devastate Naruto, but he vowed that when the tower closed at the end of the business day and everyone went home, he would come back, ask Lee to let him back in on some lame excuse, and search Tsunade's office for the tie. He staggered toward the dim shape of the door that he saw through the blindfold, the light shining outside it outlining it perfectly. As he grasped the handle, it turned from the outside, and weak as he was and without the door to lean on, he fell face-first onto the hardwood floor.

Sasuke heard a gasp through the dull throbbing that was his face, and he felt himself being turned over as he tasted the iron that was seeping from his nose. _Oh great,_ he thought, _not only am I unable to move, but I think I just broke my nose._

"Oh my god! Sasuke! What's wrong with you?! And why do you have Naruto's clothes on and his tie tied around your head?!" From the sound of the voice, it was Hinata, which was bad. It was worse because somewhere along the lines, his illusion had fallen and he was himself now, and Naruto's tie was his blindfold. How sick. He felt Hinata's hands plucking at the knot, but she was no match for it. She gave up and instead placed Sasuke's head in her lap and started to stroke his hair. He felt her hands trembling, and noticed her voice was hoarse as she spoke.

"Did you?...Did you go in Naruto's place?" she asked, speaking so softly that Sasuke could barely hear her. He barely nodded, but when he did, he heard a soft sigh, and he felt what he thought was rain falling on his face. It only took him a second to realize that it was Hinata's tears, and her hands shook so hard that he reached up and grasped them to still them. "Thank you, thank you so much. You protected him when I couldn't."

Sasuke was becoming delirious. _I put too much chakra into that pulse,_ he thought vaguely as he imagined Hinata's face above him. He was becoming gradually more delirious, and as his logic slipped, strange thoughts entered into his mind. _I may be gay, but that doesn't mean that I can't sleep with a woman. Hell, I've slept with Tsunade countless times. Why not Hinata? She's a girl. What difference does it make?_

As these thoughts churned through his mind, he slowly reached up, reaching in the space for one of Hinata's hands. She grasped it, holding it to her cheek, desperate to find comfort in the confusion that the day had become. He caressed her face, and slowly, he reached up with his other hand, placing it behind her head. With tremendous force, he forced her head down and, slowly and deliberately, kissed her cheeks, her forehead, her tears, and finally her lips, crushing his against hers with a passion that Hinata, after getting over the shock, answered with a strength that nearly rivaled Sasuke's own.

Slowly Sasuke sat up, cupping Hinata's face in his hands, prolonging the kiss until he was upright, and then they broke apart. He could feel Hinata's hands grasping his arms tightly and he drew her to his chest, holding her there. Hinata felt as though that place had been carved specifically for her body, and she pressed herself to him, seeking the comfort that she had been denied. Slowly, they stood up, and with Hinata guiding him by her touch, they retreated back into Tsunade's office, closing the door behind them and barring it, the door remaining locked for another few hours.


	7. Chapter 7

1Sasuke and Hinata were everywhere at once. The chains jangled as they were knocked aside every couple of seconds by their eager bodies. Tsunade and Orochimaru's clothes were kicked aside and lost in the musky darkness as Sasuke's borrowed clothing and Hinata's secretarial suit replaced them, though they were thrown around in passion rather than piled meticulously in anticipation of taking a boy's virginity.

He pushed her into a corner, his hands going up the skirt that she still had yet to remove and his mouth glued to hers as their tongues intertwined in fierce combat for domination. Needless to say, Sasuke won, and with a cry of submission, Hinata gave up the fight and pulled away, tilting her head back to rest against the wall and gasping for breath as Sasuke began sucking on her neck and his hands found her lacy underwear, slipping them off as she shed her skirt.

They moved to the bed, bodies barely coming apart as they thrust against each other, craving for more and more contact. As Hinata dug her nails into Sasuke's hair, moaning and saying Sasuke's name over and over, she fell backward onto the bed and ripped the tie off of Sasuke's eyes, tossing it over the side and laying herself provocatively on the silk sheets.

"Take me," she whispered, her eyes wide and innocent.

And Sasuke descended. His boxers, which had been hiding his growing erection, soon were off and the black lacy bra that Hinata wore disappeared soon after, her body fully exposed and her milky white skin glowing in the subtle lighting of the huge room. He entered her, and she screamed in pain as he began to ride her.

He was surprised, and as he bit her ear and licked down her jaw and she held onto his back, her nails digging into his skin, he whispered as he ground against her, "...okay?..."

She whispered back in between gasps, "...virgin..."

Sasuke's widened in surprise but he kept going. _She wants this_, he thought, but confusion crossed his features, unseen in the dark by Hinata as she arched her back and moaned in time with his thrusts. _But I thought she was saving herself for Naruto._ Logical thought began to trickle back into his head and as he thought back to only an hour or two earlier, he began to realize what he had done.

_XxX Flashback XxX_

_As these thoughts churned through his mind, he slowly reached up, reaching in the space for one of Hinata's hands. She grasped it, holding it to her cheek, desperate to find comfort in the confusion that the day had become. He caressed her face, and slowly, he reached up with his other hand, placing it behind her head. With tremendous force, he forced her head down and, slowly and deliberately, kissed her cheeks, her forehead, her tears, and finally her lips, crushing his against hers with a passion that Hinata, after getting over the shock, answered with a strength that nearly rivaled Sasuke's own._

_Slowly Sasuke sat up, cupping Hinata's face in his hands, prolonging the kiss until he was upright, and then they broke apart. He could feel Hinata's hands grasping his arms tightly and he drew her to his chest, holding her there. Hinata felt as though that place had been carved specifically for her body, and she pressed herself to him, seeking the comfort that she had been denied. Slowly, they stood up, and with Hinata guiding him by her touch, they retreated back into Tsunade's office, closing the door behind them and barring it, the door remaining locked for another few hours._

_XxX End Flashback XxX_

As Sasuke began to reach his climax, realization hit him like a ton of bricks. Yes, Hinata might've been saving it for Naruto, but since he had taken Naruto's place to save him from Tsunade and since he'd come onto her when she had been weak, this was her way of repaying him for his kindness and had been powerless to resist when he had kissed her and shown her attention she'd probably never known before.

He moaned along with her as he released into her, lowering himself onto his side next to her, taking Hinata into his arms and cradling her there like a fragile flower. Her cheeks her pink with the pain and her skin flushed with heat. He stroked her head and murmured into her fragrant hair, "I am so sorry."

Her pained expression took on little concerned features as she looked at him in confusion. "What're you sorry for?" she said, her voice tinged with the pain that tightened her features and made her body tremble. As Sasuke opened his mouth to answer, he noticed the sheets flecked with little spots of blood around and on Hinata and felt all the more guilty for what he'd done.

"For taking what I know you were saving for Naruto," he whispered quietly. Not waiting for his words to sink in, he continued. "I am a horrible person for doing this to you. I wasn't in my right mind when I kissed you outside. I took a powerful dose of chakra to the head that made me lose my mind a bit and I took advantage of you when you were at your worst. I won't blame you if you hate me."

He hadn't realized that as he had been hurrying through his explanation, Hinata had begun to cry softly. Sasuke began to panic a bit, not knowing what to do other than hold her close amid the tangling sheets.

She went on like this for a short while and eventually cried her last tear, drying her cheeks on the sheet in between their bodies. She nestled back into his arms, surprising Sasuke again, who didn't withdraw.

"I don't hate you and you're not a horrible person. You did something that I couldn't have asked of anybody and I love you in a way. Not the same as Naruto, but my gratefulness probably runs deeper than most people's." She sighed, giving a slight whimper of pain, but pressed on. "It's true, I wasn't at my best, but that wasn't my worse either."

The minutes ticked by for what seemed like hours as they lay there in the blood specked sheets, thinking about what they had just done. Eventually, they climbed out of the bed, Hinata dragging off the sheet to cover her naked body. She walked awkwardly, the site between her legs bloody and torn. She cringed every time she had to take a step, but as she prepared to bend over to pick up her tie, she found that it no longer was on the ground, but within easy reach of her hand.

As her eyes traveled up Sasuke's tanned body towards his face, she began to appreciate more the fact that she had at least slept with one of the most attractive men in the building. Not as handsome as Naruto, of course, but no doubt Sasuke was a close second. She slowly took the tie from his huge calloused hand and looked around for the rest of her clothing.

Sasuke, instead of getting Naruto's, instead went around and gathered hers up, only stopping long enough to grab Naruto's boxers and pull them on so as to not embarrass Hinata further. He made sure he got everything and came back to her so she wouldn't have to move a step. As he gazed into her slightly embarrassed but thankful eyes, he said, "I can help you with the pain, if you don't mind me helping with the blood as well." Hinata seemed torn with the choice, but as another spasm of pain went through her as she shifted her weight from foot to foot in her indecision, she nodded.

Carefully, Sasuke picked her up in his arms wedding style, the sheet still draped around her. Slowly so he wouldn't jolt her, her carried her into Tsunade's spacious bathroom and carefully laid her on a cushioned island while he filled the nearby Jacuzzi size bathtub with warm water. He then turned away so Hinata could get in without him seeing anything, but as she stood up she collapsed, saved from crashing onto the tile by Sasuke's quick reflexes. And as he picked her up wedding style again, she saw that he had known that she would fall.

_Duh, he has experience in this area, even though I don't know if he's ever slept with anyone other than Tsunade_. Hinata thought, her teeth gritting as the pain from standing up lingered.

But as he lowered her into the water, the warmth of it soothed her. As she leaned back into the water, she found a place molded to have a person lie there in comfort. She settled in, trying to move as little as possible, closing her eyes as some of the pain ebbed from between her legs. She felt something tickling over her body through the water and as the scent of lavender permeated the air, she opened her eyes and realized that Sasuke had sprinkled rose petals on the surface of the water. When he noticed that she was looking at him, he smiled.

"These bath salts will heal you on the inside as well as the outside. Doesn't hurt that they smell good too." Even as he spoke, Hinata could already feel the salts working, making the pain fade to a low throb. But when she continued to look at him in puzzlement, he gave a low laugh. "The rose petals are my way of trying to apologize in a pathetic kind of way."

Hinata tried to speak, tried to tell him it wasn't his fault, but he held up his hand and she closed her mouth. "Please, just let me try to do some restitution for what I did," he said softly.

She sighed, inclining her head in agreement, and as the sky through the windows that looked out over the city faded to black, and Sasuke lit the candles that surrounded the tub, they forgot about Naruto for just a while.

Downstairs, however, somebody else found him.


	8. Chapter 8

1Rock Lee was making the rounds in his cheesy security guard uniform. He smiled with satisfaction as he panned his flashlight around, watching the beam as it hit cubicle wall, chair, computer, Neji leaning over something in a cubicle, a printer that somebody forgot to turn off... Lee's light flashed back to Neji, his hand going to the kunais at his side as he got into a defensive position. Neji looked up, his staring white eyes squinting in the shine of the flashlight and his arm coming up to shield them.

"Neji, what're you doing here after office hours?" Lee said in his most authoritative voice. He knew Neji would be more than a match for him in a fight so he wanted to try and intimidate him as much as possible to avoid that. Neji thought quick.

"I was just finishing up some work for–" he scrambled for a name, "–Sakura. She needed a summary of what special missions might be assigned to Kakashi. I was just finishing them up." Lee cocked one of his thick eyebrows, but not to be ruffled or look stupid in front of Neji, he stepped out of his defensive crouch and looked in charge.

"Okay, well, you know your way out," he said, sniffing indifferently and walking stiffly out of the open floor. As soon as Neji sensed Lee's footsteps go to another floor, he snorted in derision and continued scanning the text on the computer.

This was Sasuke's cubicle and Neji had hacked into his computer to see if there was anything he could blackmail him with. _I'd just love Sasuke to join in The Game_, Neji thought, sneering when he thought about it. _I bet he already has the best record out of all of us in this building. Well, besides Tsunade-sama, she doesn't count. She sleeps with everyone._

Neji had snuck inside earlier and had searched through half of Sasuke's harddrive before finding a file labeled **Records**. When he'd opened it, he found that the texts stored there were records all right, but they weren't for anything in the company or the village. It was Sasuke's private journal, filled with his musings and thoughts that occurred at the office during the day. As Neji read weeks and weeks of entries, his sneer grew to an evil grin. The text reflected in his empty eyes as he highlighted some pretty interesting passages, copied them, and pasted them in a new document, listening to the printer as it spit out the dirty pages.

As Neji gathered them up and turned off the computer, he thought of all the ways he could tell Sasuke and get him in on The Game. _I could threaten to show these to the_– he glanced through the papers again –_object of his desire_. Neji snorted. This was all very amusing. He could get Sasuke in on The Game, Neji would win as many rounds as he could before Sasuke figured out how to get un-blackmailed, and then Neji would just find another way to blackmail him all over again. But as he passed a random closet on the way out of floor, he heard a contented sigh and he stopped, sure he'd just been hearing things. But Neji didn't hear things, so he opened the door and looked inside.

What he saw made him shiver in delight. This was better than the stupid pages! The pages were glass next to the gem he'd just found. There Naruto was, still in the chakra-induced coma, lying on his back with his arm draped across his abs. He was dressed in Sasuke's clothing, which made Neji smile even wider as he stuffed the papers in his shirt and picked Naruto up. He had to be quick about this. He could sense Lee coming back to see if he was still around. He dashed to the other end of the floor after closing the closet again, opening a window and slipping out, the cool night breeze stirring the papers lying around the office and ceasing when Lee closed the window with a frown and a shake of his head.

--

Tenten entertained a glass of Chardonnay in her large flat while she watched Sakura and Ino drain and refill their glasses on the couch in front of her. She'd been planning on having a quiet night alone with her German Shepard, Ska, but a knock at the door ended that when the two already half drunk girls staggered in carrying six-packs and after that ran out, they tried to raid her little wine cellar. Fortunately, she got to it before they could ruin any of the good drinks. She gave them some cheap wine that she wouldn't have touched that somebody had given her congratulating her on her promotion months earlier and popped open a bottle of Chardonnay for herself.

When the wine was gone and Ino and Sakura were nearly passed out on her couch, she sighed, called up an escort to get them home, and finally closed the door as the escort and the inebriated girls left. As the deadbolt clicked home, she turned around and leaned against the door, sighing. Ska looked up at her, his head turning sideways in a silent question. She smiled sadly and, ruffling his ears as she walked past him, went and sat back down, downing the Chardonnay and pouring herself another glass.

She drank until the bottle was empty, and when she went to go get another, Ska did as he was trained to do, and locked the wine cellar door. Tenten was so drunk she couldn't keep the locks in focus, so after a while, she gave up and sat herself back down.

She stared at a blank spot on the wall. On the wall around, pictures of friends, family, her coworkers, holidays, special events. Except for the one spot, her entire life was displayed for all who came into her spacious modern living room. That one spot represented two or three years of her private life, and after what seemed like endless moments staring at that blank, mocking wall, she began to see things in her drunken haze. The picture seemed to materialize in her vision; her smiling happy face leered at her and made her angry.

"That was another time! Go away! I took you down after he rejected me! Why do you keep coming back?!"

She kept screaming at the wall, at the picture that was no longer there. She overturned a nearby glass table, ignoring the glass shards that imbedded themselves in her skin where she walked. She threw a chair against the wall, screamed angrily at the memories of happiness that bubbled back to the surface of her mind, the ones that she couldn't get back and the regrets that she couldn't make new ones and the tears and depression that she'd gone through for months, her nearly successful suicide attempts, and her eventual healing but her permanent emotional, mental, and physical scars.

The empty Chardonnay bottle smashed against the empty spot and as the crimson shards of the bottle rained down onto the white carpet, Tenten collapsed into a heap next to her contemporary couch and began to sob into the cushions.

Ska picked his way through the glass littered floor and came to sit by his owner. She'd done this before, only she'd taken down the picture and then kept drinking and drinking til she'd passed out on the floor and a lot more furniture had been broken. But then she'd stopped breathing. Ska had broken the front door and barked at the building's security guard until the guard had come with him to find Tenten on the floor turning blue. As the guard called 911 and began to administer rescue breathing, Ska had laid patiently by Tenten, trying to keep her warm and licking her face occasionally to try and get her to wake up.

She'd been rushed to the hospital, a tube down her throat and a medic pumping oxygen in and out of her lungs manually. When she was finally stabilized, Hinata had brought Ska to the hospital to sit with Tenten. She was on a ventilator in a coma. Hinata asked for a diagnosis, and the doctor replied that it was alcohol poisoning and that she might never wake up. Ska didn't understand many people words other than the ones Tenten had taught him, but he knew by the tone of the human that had been taking care of her that the situation wasn't good.

He half lay on her bed for days, staring at her, barely blinking. Lee, Naruto, Hinata, even Tsunade made an appearance, Flowers, 'get well soon' cards, candy, stuffed animals filled the tiny hospital room to the point that some had to be taken to Tenten's flat, where some of her friends were cleaning up and putting in new furniture.

Ska would hear people whispering in the hallways, in the room, when Hinata took him for his daily stretch and fed him to keep him fit, and although he couldn't understand the words, his ears perked up anyway and he listened to their vocal inflections instead.

"Alcohol poisoning? What could've happened? Tenten's usually not a heavy drinker."

"He broke up with her."

"Oh my god, are you serious? No wonder her flat was such a mess! They went out for how many years?"

"Almost three."

"God, I can't believe he broke up with her just like that. Do you know why he did it?"

"He's not talking to anybody, and we certainly can't get any answers from Tenten, but rumor is he broke up with her because he got into something that he couldn't get out of and when he tried to get her into it too, she wouldn't do it, so he broke it off."

"What did he get into? Drugs? Alcohol? Do you know?"

"No specific details, but it's something called The Game. I heard that you can't get into it unless you're invited by somebody already in it. Nobody outside the Game knows who's in it, but every month they tally up whatever they do and they get some sort of prize."

"That sounds abnormal, even for him."

"Yeah, he seemed like a good guy, but I guess you can't tell with people, especially with somebody like Neji."


	9. Chapter 9

1Neji found that nothing he could do would wake Naruto up. He'd done just about anything short of raping, torturing, or killing him and Naruto still didn't stir. Neji decided that he must be under the force of some kind of jutsu, and when he activated his byakugan and observed Naruto's chakra spots, he found that it was too powerful for him to try and get rid of.

_Doesn't matter,_ he thought smugly, his eyes feasting on the prize that was in front of him. _From Sasuke's notes, getting him in The Game this way will be a piece of cake. I just have to hide Naruto effectively enough so that it'll take a long time for Sasuke or anyone to find him._

Neji picked him up and thought a bit before deciding on a direction. If this plan worked, it would be weeks, maybe even months, before Sasuke figured out where Naruto was, and by then, Neji would've gotten what he wanted and more.

--

Hinata was feeling so much better that it was almost like she hadn't slept with Sasuke at all. She was out of the bathtub now and Sasuke was in the shower. She was in the most luxurious bathroom she'd ever seen in her entire life. She liked to think that she was wearing the softest bathrobe ever made. It felt like fluffy warmth against her skin. The candles around the tub still burned and the air was heavily perfumed with many scents that all blended together into a calming atmosphere. Before getting into the shower, Sasuke had turned on some music that relaxed Hinata almost to the point of sleep. She was so tired, but she was so happy. The fact that she was staring out the window with the best view of the village at the rising moon lifted her spirits as well.

She jumped a little when she realized that the shower had stopped and she could hear the sounds of Sasuke moving around behind her. She continued to gaze out the window when she saw in the dim reflection of the glass Sasuke drying his hair wearing nothing but a fluffy white towel. She blushed a little and turned her attention back to the moon. She jumped when Sasuke hugged her stomach from behind and kissed her head and she pulled away. Sasuke looked a little shocked for a second before regaining his composure and stepping back. He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his palms, his teeth clenched for a moment before he looked back at her.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, taking a step away from her to make her more comfortable. "I guess I'm not as healed from that chakra burst as I thought I was. I'm still a little crazy I guess."

He sat down on the cushioned island and hunched over as he began rubbing his eyes again. Hinata felt bad for pulling away from him. She'd enjoyed it, just had been caught off guard. She had to get used to affection. She sat down next to Sasuke and put her arms around him to try and comfort him.

"No, no, you're okay. I'm just not used to being touched romantically."

She said this a little bitterly and Sasuke looked over at her, not knowing how to react. He was slightly amused on the inside. _I've never met a girl who actually acts like a normal one,_ he thought, smiling a little as he ruffed her hair a bit. As she laughed and pushed him over playfully, he was glad she was at least a little okay. _I don't know what to expect from her. I've never really dated anyone. Never had an interest. I've only ever slept with Tsunade and SHE is a slut. It's nice to actually have to guess and be caught unexpected. It's normal. I like normal._

He flicked water from the tub as he thought about this, and when she looked at him in mock rage, he couldn't help but laugh. Hinata trying to be angry was funny. She began chasing him around the island with a blown-out candle, threatening to hit him over the head with it, but there was no anger in her voice, so he was okay. Sasuke just tried to keep his towel on and not trip while he laughed his head off.

Eventually, Hinata figured out she could jump across the island and she tackled him, both of them falling to the floor, Hinata falling on top of him. They looked into each other's eyes and before both knew it, they were kissing again. It was sweet and passionate, not at all driven my a need for repayment or temporary madness. It was how it should've been if they'd gotten together before. Hinata grasped his hair and pulled him closer. Sasuke sat up and kept on kissing her while his hands found the bottom of the bathrobe and began moving up Hinata's thighs.

They broke apart at the same time, Hinata blushing furiously while Sasuke straightened his towel and walked out of the bathroom to the bedroom.. Hinata went back to the window, the blush still reddening her face while she tried to focus on the moon again, but it wouldn't work. She sighed and stepped back, lowering herself onto the cushioned island and resting her head on her fist. She stared out the window, but unseeing, her mind racing.

_So THAT'S what it's like when two people like each other with no motives behind it,_ she mused, her eyes drifting to the candles, the tub, the rose petals, the luxurious bathroom as a whole. _It seems so natural, like walking. It's hard at first, but once you've done it, it gets so much easier to do._

She thought about what just happened and her face grew warm again. _But I don't have much experience in the romance area, let alone the..._ she gulped and her blush deepened. _...the __**sex**__ department. But it seems I've passed the test. It wasn't a bad first time anyway. I knew that the pain was coming, but it felt so good and Sasuke was probably the best choice if Naruto wasn't around anyway._

_And to __**think**__,_ Hinata was a bit awed as she thought a little more about it, _I slept with the __**hottest**__ guy in the building. I like Naruto, but all the girls are falling all over themselves to try and even grab Sasuke's attention and I get it without even wanting it! Of course I know,_ she reigned herself in, _he wasn't himself and I wasn't myself and under normal circumstances he'd probably never look at me twice, but it was nice to get that attention even for a little while._

But as she thought about it more, she became more and more insecure, so as soon as she heard Sasuke coming back, she stood up and turned around at the same time and blurted out, "Am I attractive to you or was this just an accident we're never going to talk about?"

Sasuke blinked his eyes and his mouth fell open a bit at the unexpected question. He was fully dressed and he was holding her clothes in his arms. Hinata blushed the deepest red that her body could manage and turned back around, burying her face in her hands and muttering, "Sorry, you can totally ignore that question. I'm just an insecure little freak, that's all..."

She didn't get much farther before she found herself in Sasuke's arms and he was stroking her hair.

"Of course I find you attractive. You're one of the prettiest girls in this building. I don't really date, but if I did, you'd definitely be one of the first I'd ask out. And you're not an insecure freak. That's a cruel thing to say about yourself, Hinata."

She looked up at him from the middle of his arms and he looked down at her.

"We can totally forget that this happened."

"Why would you want to? It wasn't bad, was it?"

Hinata looked away, shamefaced.

"I won't say anything to anyone, not even the girls."

"You can if you want. They could do with a little disappointment. Anyway, I'm not going to tell anyone just because I don't think it's something that's supposed to be shared."

Hinata bit her lip and nodded in agreement, then said the thing that was weighing on her mind the most.

"You have no obligation to me."

"I know, and you have no obligation to me either. But if you want to try it sometime, I'll sure do it myself. Just say the word."

Hinata looked back up at him, his words going through her like an electric current. She wasn't unattractive. He liked her. Everything was okay. She'd liked Naruto for so long she'd never thought about being with anyone else. She went up on her tiptoes and touched her lips to his. A short, sweet kiss. As she pulled back and opened her eyes again, she gave a smile and said, "Anytime you're ready."

Sasuke laughed softly before kissing the top of her head and then gathering up the clothes he'd dropped when he'd rushed over to hold her. He handed them to her and waited while she got dressed. They walked out of Tsunade's bedroom office smiling and talking on their way to go wake up Naruto. They were in for a rude surprise.

I'm forcing myself to write up a storm, and look where it's getting me! Yay! Chapters! Anyway, reviews are much appreciated. Hope you guys enjoyed this bit in the _Never Have An Office Romance_ story and I hope to write a lot more. Kudos!


End file.
